


if it means dirtyin' my knees

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Omorashi, Other, Piss kink, Watersports, the piss kink fic nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short thing where ryan pisses himself bless</p><p>title is from lifetime warranty / cyberbully mom club</p>
            </blockquote>





	if it means dirtyin' my knees

ryan winces when he steps off stage, thinks, _i should've pissed earlier_. his hand drops to his stomach as he shuffles his way past jon and toward his dressing room.

when he finally shuts the door behind him he falls to his knees and he whimpers, shaking his head. he couldn't make it, it was too far to the bathroom. he's sat uncomfortably on his heels, trying deperately to hold it in, feels tears drip off his cheeks. he accidentally digs the heel of his palm into his bladder, and he shoves his arm between his thighs, feeling the warm liquid spill down his legs.

"oh my god," he moans and bucks his hips against his arm, piss flooding his crisp white jeans, as he thuds his head back against the door.

he palms himself, cock half hard and piss still leaking as the stream weakens. his eyes roll back, feeling the warmth dripping from his legs onto the carpeted floor. his palm curls against his cock as he fucks up into it.

 _filthy_ , he thinks, as the stream stops and he's left a mess, pooling under his feet, _disgusting_. his cock aches under his hand, wrapping his fingers around and pumping himself to completion, whining as come stripes his clothed body, adding to the mess of fluids.

he falls back against the door, dazed, relieved.

"fuck."


End file.
